Choque entre mundos (resubido)
by Eriedth
Summary: Sakura levantó la vista y lo vió ahí parado, esperandola solo a ella, y entonces supo que todo había merecido la pena. SasukexSakuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola: Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, que subí y que deje a medias. He decidido resubirlo para terminarlo y aprovechar a cambiar algunas cosas. Espero que guste**

Capitulo 1: Avatares

El sol brillaba con fuerza, más de lo que a Sakura le hubiera gustado. No le hacía gracia despertarse y quedarse ciega solo porque ayer se le olvidara bajar la persiana.

Estirándose echó una rápida mirada al reloj, las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó y aún medio dormida se metió bajo el agua helada de la ducha.

Tsunade la había citado para las 10 y le había dejado claro que era de vital importancia, así que esta vez sus compañeros de equipo: Sai y Naruto, tendrían que entrenar sin ella.

Ya vestida y desayunada y aún con el pelo mojado, salió de su casa. El calor era insoportable, horrible a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Sakura llego justo a las diez y llamó tres veces a la puerta del despacho de su maestra.

-Pasa- se oyó al cabo de un rato.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó la Hokage- Bien, bien, puntual como siempre, siéntate.

La pelirrosa se sentó suspirando y esperó pacientemente.

-Veras Sakura, tengo un encargo para ti y tu equipo, pero especialmente para ti. Hoy recibiremos una especial y para nada común visita. Por motivos de misión, pasarán por aquí una buena temporada tres avatares- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par- Y quiero que el quipo Kakashi les ayude en su misión y tu les guiaras y te quedaras con ellos en todo momento, que no les falte de nada- Tsunade rebuscó entre los papeles del escritorio- Toma – dijo entregándole una carpeta roja- sus fichas, em… no tardarán en llegar.

Sakura cogió las carpetas y sonrió saliendo del despacho.

Camino más contenta hacia la puerta de la aldea. No se lo podía creer ¡avatares! ¡acompañaría a tres avatares!. Sakura sonrió feliz, era una gran responsabilidad.

Si alguien la preguntase, no sabría como definir a los avatares. Algunos los consideraban ninjas con la naturaleza del chakra tan marcada que le otorgaba esos extraños poderes. Otros negaban que fueran humanos. Lo único que Sakura sabía es que antaño fueron ninjas y que, no se sabe muy bien como, fueron adquiriendo extraños poderes. Hoy en día, siglos y siglos después de eso, se habían alejado tanto del resto de las personas, que vivían al otro lado del inmenso océano, en otro continente, gobernados por un rey y un parlamento.

Sakura tenía constancia de que incluso existían clanes en los que todos sus miembros poseían poderes increíbles.

Miro las fichas por encima. Se trataba de dos chicas y un chico. Los tres de su misma edad.

Había llegado ya a la puerta, y como aún no había nadie, se sentó en una roca a leer las fichas. Tomó la primera ficha, una chica rubia de ojos marrones sonreía ampliamente. Era muy mona.

-Iukai, Demi- leyó en voz alta- 15 años, a cumplir 16 en dos meses- Sakura sonrió ligeramente. Parecía una chica alegre y bastante despreocupada- Poder: sanación, nivel 3 - ¿sanación?, Sakura paso a la segunda ficha preguntándose como sería eso,

-Sohma, Alira, 16 años- Sakura observó la foto, una chica morena de pelo largo y ojos azules- Poder: electricidad, Nivel 5- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida el nivel 5 era el nivel máximo que un avatar podía alcanzar, algo así como Jounin.

Pasó a la ultima ficha y se quedo mirando la foto fijamente, un chico guapisimo, castaño de ojos negros le devolvía una mirada traviesa. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente- Akatora, Sith, 16 años, poder: fuego, nivel 4.

Se quedó observando la foto del chico fijamente hasta que tres figuras se perfilaron en el horizonte. Sakura guardó las fichas nerviosa, se atusó la ropa, se ajustó la cinta y se peino un poco. Dio un par de paso hacia delante y se quedó en medio de la puerta sonriendo cordialmente.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha- dijo con voz segura y agradable cuando los tres avatares se pararon delante de ella.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la chica rubia- Soy Demi encantada- Sakura sonrió- Ellos son Sith y Alira- La morena miraba el cartel de la puerta con cara de aburrida mientras el chico le daba la mano a Sakura sonriéndola.

-Se que podéis estar cansados pero lo primero es ver a la Godaime- dijo Sakura siendo todo lo más amable que podía sin sonrojarse por la intensa mirada del chico.

-Si es lo primero- Contestó Alira- vamos.

Sakura sonrió y les llevó hasta la torre del hokage mientras les enseñaba toda la aldea. Sus tres acompañantes la escuchaban con total interés y miraban atentamente todo lo que ella les señalaba.

Al entrar en el despacho de la hogake, esta les invitó a sentarse.

-Gracias-contestó Sith educadamente mientras tiraba de Demi para que se sentase a su lado y dejara de revolotear de un lado a otro del despacho.

-Es un gran honor para Konoha acogeros y facilitaros toda la ayuda que preciséis. Sakura y su equipo os acompañaran y ayudaran- dijo Tsunade.

-El honor es nuestro, no envían a cualquier mindundi a este lado del océano, ni en mis mejores sueños- contestó Sith- ¿verdad chicas?

-¿De verdad tienes un equipo?- preguntó Demi a Sakura pasando de su compañero.

-Yo ayer soñé que me compraba un gato- susurró Alira mirando ausente por el gran ventanal.

-Que tendrá eso que ver- contestó Sith suspirando.

Tsunade sonrió divertida.

-Tranquilo me lo imagino- se puso en pie y le tendió la mano- bienvenidos, de nuevo, al mundo Ninja, espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia.

Sith le apretó la mano.

-Eso haremos.

-¿Qué queréis hacer ahora?- preguntó Sakura una vez fuera del despacho.

-¡Conocer a tu equipo!- exclamó Demi con emoción.

-Dormir- contestó tajante Alira.

-tu siempre quieres dormir- se quejó la rubia.

-Es gratis.

-Llevanos a conocer al resto de nuestros compañeros, Sakura- dijo Sith dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa.

-Ehm… si vamos, vamos, estan… ehm… entrenando- contestó Sakura luchando por ponerse del color de su camiseta.

-¡RASENGAN!- gritó Naruto mientras dirigía el ataque contra su contrincante que apenas pudo esquivarlo.

-Bien chicos, basta por hoy, buen trabajo- Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y dando por finiquitado el combate.

Naruto resopló secándose el sudor de la frente mientras Sai guardaba sus pinceles y pergaminos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó el Ninja copia- Sakura.

Tanto Naruto como Sai levantaron la vista para ver a su compañera acercarse a ellos acompañada por un chico y dos chicas.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto agitando la mano en el aire.

-¡Naruto!- contestó Sakura imitando el gesto de su amigo- Venid que os presento. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, estos son Alira, Sith y Demi.

-Los avatares- contestó Kakashi clavando la vista en Alira que miraba hacia otro lado molesta.

-¡Avatares!- exclamó Sai con su típica sonrisa- es la primera vez que tengo el placer de conocer a unos en persona.

Demi le cogió la mano y se la agitó arriba y abajo con energía.

-¡es la primera vez que toco a un Ninja!- exclamó la rubia emocionada.

Sai sonrió pensando que acabaría por arrancarle el brazo.

-Vosotros debéis de ser nuestros compañeros- dijo Sith tirando del brazo de Demi para cortar su efusivo saludo.

-¿compañeros?- preguntó Naruto.

-Tsunade nos ha encargado la misión de ayudarles- contestó Sakura.

Naruto la miro emocionado.

-¡POR FIN!, esa vieja me da algo importante para hacer.

-Teníamos pensado salir mañana a primera hora, ¿no Alira?- preguntó Sith mirando a su compañera que había pasado a lanzarle a mirar fijamente a Kakashi. Sith carraspeó- si, mañana.

-Bien- contestó el Ninja copia apartando la vista de la morena- entonces mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea, sed puntuales.

Sin añadir nada mas despareció en un montón de humo.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó Alira aliviada por la marcha de Kakashi.

-En mi casa- contestó Sakura- si os parece bien.

-Por mi perfecto- respondió Sith- ¿Vamos?, Naruto, Sai, encantado nos vemos mañana.

Sai sonrió, Naruto le miró con cara de pocos amigos, iba a dormir en casa de Sakura.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Sakura echando a andar junto con Sith y seguida de Demi que tiraba del brazo de su compañera para que no andara tan despacio.

**Espero que haya gustado, aunque los primeros capítulos... ya se sabe**


	2. Hebi

Holaaaaaa. Aquí esta el segundo, he de decir que este me encanta XD. Gracias a todos por leerme y a los que la están siguiendo también, y en especial a **Rokku ri GO** y** Saya'Hashimoto, **por vuestros reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión.

**Capitulo 2: Hebi.**

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Sith. Sin hacer ruido se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a las chicas. Al pasar por el comedor se paró delante de la foto del equipo 7. La cogió y se la quedó mirando un buen rato. Sonrió al ver a la Sakura niña y al Naruto enfurruñado. Sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando se fijo en Sasuke y con una mueca de asco volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

La noche anterior, mientras cenaban, Sakura les había contado su historia, la de Naruto y la del equipo 7. Al principio el Uchiha le había dado pena, pero luego le había parecido un completo idiota. Lo que le habías pasado no justificaba esa actitud de prepotente y desde luego no le daba derecho a tratar de esa forma a Sakura, una chica tan guapa y dulce a su juicio. Ese "niñato" no se merecía ni a Sakura ni a Naruto, tan siquiera a Kakashi

Sumido en sus pensamiento de odio hacia el Uchiha, colocó varias tiras de bacon en la sartén. Agarró esta por el mango y en medio segundo el bacon estaba crujiente y la sartén al rojo vivo. Lo mismo hizo con la tortitas, los huevos, y el café.

Puso la mesa y se sentó a esperar. No tardarían en bajar, al menos Alira que resucitaba la olor de la comida y arramplaba con todo lo que podía.

Sith sonrió cuando alcanzó a oír unos pequeños pies descalzos que bajaban las escaleras despacito.

-¿Eres capaz de oler la comida a kilómetros?- rió levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amiga morena aparecer en pijama por la puerta de la cocina.

Alira ni se molestó en contestar solo se sentó a su lado y se zampo de un bocado un magdalena entera.

Sith suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su café bien cargado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Alira mientras atacaba el bacon.

-Solo pensaba… ¿por qué Naruto y Sakura se empeñan tanto en que vuelva ese idiota?- Alira le miró de reojo – No es más que un memo integral, es decir- Sith levantó la vista y miró a su amiga con fijeza- tu no eres así, y eras mucho mas pequeña.

Alira se sirvió tortitas y las inundó en nata y chocolate.

-Tenía 3 años, no era del todo consciente- contestó dando cuenta de sus tortitas.

-Pero...

-Me jure no olvidarlo nunca.

La sequedad en la respuesta de su amiga, le dejó claro a Sith que la conversación había acabado. Así que se limitó a observarla beberse el café de golpe.

En ese momento Demi y Sakura entraron en la cocina.

-¡EH!- gritó Demi echando a correr hacia la mesa- no te lo jales todo tía.

Mientras Demi gritaba a Alira y esta seguía su desayuno pasando de la rubia, Sakura les observó, parecían una extraña familia muy unida. Bajó la mirada apenada.

-Sakura- llamó Sith- date prisa o se lo comerán todo.

Sakura le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de todo mientras Sith le quitaba el café a Demi para que dejara de beberlo a destajo.

-Es guapo- pensó- es muy guapo. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando le vi por primera vez. Y también es muy amable con todos- miró como Alira se ponía en pie para irse a vestir- Alira es preciosa y bastante seria, todavía no la he visto nada parecido a una sonrisa. Demi es genial, parece tan... llena de vitalidad, llevan toda la vida juntos. Y yo… -suspiró- Sasuke.

Sith la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Demi- dijo empujando a su amiga- ve a ducharte y vestirte, llegaremos tarde, vamos.

-Ya voy, ya voy, agonías- contestó la rubia poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina- ¡ALIIIII!- gritó echando a correr escaleras arriba- ¿nos bañamos juntas?.

-¡NO!-se oyó desde arriba.

-venga, nunca quieres hacer cosas conmigo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

-Se os ve muy unidos- dijo secándose las lagrimitas de la risa.

-Llevamos desde los 12 años como compañeros, es normal.

Sakura agachó la mirada y dejó la taza en la mesa con tristeza. Sith colocó la mano en su cabeza y le dio una palmadita. la chica levantó la vista y él le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ehm… ya friego yo- soltó Sakura con una voz más chillona que lo que le hubiese gustado- Tu ve preparándote- metió todos los cacharros en la pila dándole la espalda al avatar demasiado bruscamente.

-De acuerdo.

La pelirrosa le sintió salir de la cocina y alejarse por las escaleras

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta. Allí ya les estaban esperando Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Naruto- Justo a tiempo, venga. Venga, vámonos.

Kakshi sonrio mientras Sai les saludaba a todos.

Iniciaron el camino saltando entre los árboles a gran velocidad.

-No sabía que también pudierais hacer esto- observó Naruto.

-Si, puedes elegir a elección que te enseñen un poco de pelea y cosas de esas- contestó Demi.

-Ninjas que van hasta el continente avatar para hacerse profesores de Taijutsu- explicó Kakashi- yo mismo estuve allí 3 meses, en unas vacaciones cuando estaba en el escuadrón AMBU.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre trabajar en vacaciones- susurró Naruto.

Sai se echó a reír.

Viajaron durante buena parte de la mañana. Tras tantas horas de viaje Sith y Sakura se habían adelantado tomando la cabecera del equipo hablando. Detrás de ellos Sai y Naruto escuchaban todas las cosas raras que Demi les contaba. A su lado Kakashi vigilaba el camino. Muy por detrás Alira iba bajando el ritmo cada vez más cansada de tanto árbol.

-Entonces ¿como va lo de vuestro gobierno?- preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno… es algo complicado- respondió Sith- la verdad es que… ¿Sakura?.

El avatar miró a la pelirrosa que se había parado en una rama y observaba un claro a sus pies donde cuatro personas descansaban de su viaje.

-¡Suigetsu no te bebas mi agua!- exclamó Karin empujando al espadachín sin tener cuidado de derramar el líquido transparente.

-Déjame en paz plasta, que si no me seco- contestó este hastiado.

-Sasuke- susurró Juugo mirando al árbol donde Sakura permanecía parada.

-Lo se- contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta- Sakura.

La pelirrosa se estremeció cuando su ex compañero la miró desde el claro. De un salto bajo del árbol.

-Sasuke… .

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Karin.

-Esta muy buena- Suigetsu se puso de pie y la miró con fijeza.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirar Sakura.

-Sakura- La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba para ver como Sith aterrizaba a su lado limpiamente- Ahora entiendo. Tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke- el moreno le miro con indiferencia.

En ese momento Demi, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi aterrizaron junto a ellos.

-¡ah! Sasuke, como has crecido- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto- Sasuke nos contaron lo de Orochimaru. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha ignoro al rubio analizando a los dos miembros que no conocía.

-Naruto te ha hablado, lo menos que podías hacer después de todo lo que has hecho es contestarle o mirarle- soltó Sith.

Sus compañeros le miraron asombrados por el desprecio con que hablaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Tsk, no eres más que un niñato prepotente.

-Oye chaval no juegues con fuego- dijo Suigetsu dejando el agua a un lado y poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada por si hacia falta sacarla.

Sith sonrió con malicia.

-La gente como tu, Uchiha Sasuke, me da asco.

Dejó caer su bolsa a un lado y abrió un poco mas las piernas tensando los músculos preparándose para lanzar un ataque.

Sasuke le miró prepararse para atacar, sacó la katana y se lanzo contra ese presuntuoso cargando el Chidori Nagashi.

Sin embargo justo antes de llegar a Sith que se preparaba para lanzar unas cuantas llamas y quemarle esa cara de niño bonito, Alira apareció de la nada agarrando ambas muñecas del Uchiha y absorbiendo todo el Chidori.

-Pero que…- susurró Suigetsu soltando su espada- De donde ha salido esa.

Sasuke sintió como su ataque era absorbido por esa chica a la que ni había visto acercarse.

Alira levanto la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los negros del Uchiha.

-No… le… toques- susurró.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

-SASUKE- gritó Juugo- APARTATE.

Estirando el brazo agarró a su jefe por el cuello de la camisa y lo alejó de la morena justo en el momento en que esta le devolvía el chidori con el triple de fuerza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Naruto.

-El poder de un nivel 5- contestó Demimás observando a su compañera.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Karin corriendo hacia el chico- Oye tu como te atreves…

-Karin- Susurró Juugo mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a ponerse en pie- calla- Señalo un poco más adelante, donde, una vez despejado el polvo, pudieron ver un boquete en el suelo con Alira en medio.

Sasuke se sacudió la ropa librándose del agarre de Karin.

-Estoy bien- contestó mirando a la chica.

La electricidad se podía notar flotando en el ambiente y casi se la podía ver recorriendo el cuerpo de la avatar.

-Bien- susurró Kakashi apareciendo al lado de Alira, aunque manteniendo una ligera distancia- me veo en la obligación de intervenir, no me gustaría que esto se saldara con una desgracia.

-Esta bien- contestó Alira volviendo a la normalidad- pero, que no vuelva a tocar a Sith o no dudare en matarlo- dirigió una última mirada al equipo Hebi y desapareció a la misma velocidad con la que había parecido.

-Vamonos- ordenó Kakashi mirando una ultima vez a su antiguo alumno antes de volver a los árboles el también.

Demi le siguió en silencio al igual que Sai.

-Vamos chicos- susurró Sakura siguiendo a su maestro junto con Sith y Naruto que aun se hallaba en estado de shok.

-Para habernos matado- suspiró Suigetsu dejándose caer al suelo- pero que demonios era esa tía.

-Una avatar- contestó Juugo- lo supe en cuanto vi la postura que adoptaba el chico para atacar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es un avatar?- preguntó Karin- ¿Cómo pudiste reaccionar tan rápido?

-Note la energía de la chica justo antes de que la liberase.

-Juugo- Sasuke sacó la katana y la clavó en el borde del agujero recibiendo un pequeño calambre- Cuéntame todo lo que sepas acerca de los avatares.


	3. Un plan y un reto

**Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que guste y gracias de nuevo.**

**Dulce-chan: me alegra un montón que te caigan bien los tres avatares. Muchas gracias por tu review, fue genial**

Capitulo 3: Un plan y un reto.

Siguieron corriendo apenas sin hablar hasta que la noche se les echó encima y Kakashi ordenó parar a descansar.

-Hay que hacer guardias- dijo el ninja copia mientras instalaban el campamento.

-Yo haré la primera guardia- se ofreció Sakura.

-¡Yo la segunda!- exclamó Demi tirándose sobre su saco- despiértame.

Sakura asintió y el resto se fue a dormir.

La pelirrosa contempló las estrellas pensando en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día.

Desde el desayuno no había vuelto a pensar en Sasuke. El viaje y la presencia constant del avatar a su lado,la habían sumido en un extraño mundo donde solo existía la voz grave de su compañero y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Lo que Sakura no entendía era la actitud del chico al ver al Uchiha. Las palabras de Sith les había pillado a todos por sorpresa y no le extrañaba que Sasuke se hubiera lanzado contra él.

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia atrás donde sus compañeros dormían. Observó a Alira dormir pacíficamente, acurrucada en su saco. La pelirrosa se preguntó como alguien que, normalmente, podía ser más tranquila que Shikamaru y que ahora dormía con carita de ángel, podía cambiar de esa forma con tan solo ver amenazado a su compañero.

Siguió pensando en sus cosas, atenta a su alrededor hasta que llegó la hora de despertar a la escandalosa rubia.

-Demi, despierta- susurró zarandeándola con delicadeza.

-¿Ya?- Sakura asintió- ok, descansa ya sigo yo.

Demi se levantó y cedió su saco a su compañera.

-Demi- llamó Sakura- puedo preguntarte algo-la rubia asintió- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Sith y Alira?.

Demi la miró sonriendo enigmáticamente y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-Son hermanos- contestó.

-¡Hermanos!- exclamó la pelirrosa- pero... como...

Demi negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para acallarla.

-Adoptivos- aclaró- Veras, Alira se quedó sola a muy temprana edad. Tendría 3 años o 4, no estoy muy segura. Y los padres de Sith la acogieron. No son hermanos de sangre, pero se han criado juntos, han crecido juntos y vivido juntos desde siempre.

-Ahora encaja todo.

-Para Alira, Sith es su familia y como has podido comprobar, salta si considera que esta en peligro. Para Sith, Alira a parte de ser como su hermana, es un ejemplo de superación y fortaleza. La admira y yo también.

Sakura sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias Demi.

-De nada, duerme tranquila que tienes vía libre.

Sakura se volvió.

-No si yo... yo no... .

Demi se echó a reír y Sakura se fue a dormir sin saber muy bien que contestar.

Esa noche no soñó con un moreno de ojos rojos, como casi siempre desde que tenía 10 años, esa noche soñó con fuego.

Se despertó confusa al olor del desayuno. Se levantó acicalándose lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde Alira y Demi desayunaban.

-Buenos días mi dulce Sakurita- saludó Demi.

-No me llames así, Demi- contestó Sakura sentándose entre las dos chicas y cogiendo el desayuno que Alira le tendía- que calor por dios.

Demi asintió abanicándose con la mano y miró a su amiga que no le quitaba ojo a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la pelirrosa nerviosa.

-Le he contado que te mola Sith- respondió la rubia como si nada.

-¿CÓMO? ¡Demi! ¡Yo no dije eso!

-¿Pero te gusta?- preguntó Alira secamente.

-Bueno... yo no... bueno... no se- Sakura miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Te gusta- sentenció la morena. La kunoichi se tapó la cara con las manos- Tranquila no muerdo a todo al que se acerque a él. Lo de ayer fue un accidente- Demi bufó- Yo te apoyo Sakura, eres buena chica,guapa, fuerte, encantadora...

Sakura levantó la vista roja como un tomate y la vio sonreír por primera vez.

-Deberías reír más seguido, eres aún más guapa cuando lo haces.

-Eso la digo yo, pero ella sigue empeñada en ser una sosa- susurró Demi negando con la cabeza.

La morena bufó como respuesta.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó Sakura entre risas por la cara fingida de chica ofendida que ponía Demi.

-A inspeccionar, tenemos que empezar a recabar información o no avanzaremos- contestó Alira.

-Bien, vamos a recoger en lo que vienen.

Las dos avatares asintieron.

-Pss Ali- Alira dejó de recoger para mirar a su amiga rubia que le hacía una seña para que se agachase a su lado- Se me ha ocurrido un plan.

-¿Qué plan?.

-¡Chsst! Baja la voz. Tenemos que liar a Sakura con Sith, será nuestra misión secreta.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Nuestra?

-Claro, tu también tienes que colaborar, no me seas mala compañera..

Sin más se puso en pie dejando a una Alira sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-Bien ya estamos- dijo Kakashi aterrizando frente a las chicas acompañado de los otros tres.

-¿Y? ¿Alguna buena nueva?- preguntó Salura.

-A unos pocos Kilómetros de aquí hay una villa, donde se supone que hay un tío que nos puede dar la información que necesitamos, pero no esta en la villa o no nos quieren decir donde esta- respondió Sith.

-Iremos a esa villa y buscaremos a ese tío, tenemos una semana para conseguir recabar alguna información- dijo Kakashi- Vamos en marcha.

El grupo asintió y se puso en marcha.

Cuatro días llevaban en la villa sin resultado alguno, sin información, y sin encontrar al hombre que buscaban por ningún lado.

Demi caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sai le había encargado comprar tinta y pergaminos nuevos e iba cargada hasta los topes.

-¡Uff! Como pesa- suspiró- pero que calor, esto es inhumano. ¡Uy! Que falda tan bonita.

Se paró frente un escaparate a mirar una falda corta muy bonita.

Tras un rato observándola se giró para seguir su camino, pero se encontró rodeada por cuarto personas.

Demi les miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡Vosotros! ... ¿Qué queréis? ¿Abusar de mi?.

-No- contestó Sasuke secamente.

-¿No?, vaya royo- protestó la avatar poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Esta tía no esta bien de la cabeza- susurró Karin.

Suigetsu se echó a reír mientras Juugo negaba con la cabeza.

-Buscamos a tu compañera.

Demi miró al Uchiha torciendo el gesto.

-¿A cual de las dos?.

-A la morena guapa- contestó Suigetsu.

-¿Alira?, Debe de estar dando vueltas por ahí.

Sasuke asintió y se dio media vuelta seguido por su equipo.

-¡Esperad!- exclamó la rubia echando a correr tras ellos- ¡Qué esto pesa!

Alira llevaba intentando recaudar información toda la mañana, y de momento lo único que había conseguido había sido comer gratis y que cuatro o cinco viejos babosos le propusieran irse con ellos. Harta de no conseguir nada se sentó a los pies de un árbol y cerró los ojos, hasta que una sombra delante de ella la tapo el sol.

Aburrida abrió los ojos y miró al equipo Hebi y a su amiga rubia parados delante de ella.

-Demi, ¿Qué haces con ellos y que hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó sin ganas.

Demi se encogió de hombros.

-Te buscan a ti.

-Te reto- Soltó el Uchiha.

Alira lo miró durante un instante y luego se puso de pie.

-Acepto- contestó secamente.

Echó a andar despacio seguida de Sasuke y del resto.

Anduvieron hasta la orilla del río a las fueras de la villa.

Alira se giró para encararse contra su rival.

-Adelante- susurró desenganchándose de la espalda una vara de cobre que se hizo más grande al darle un botón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sacó su katana despacio.

-Adelante- repitió él activando el Sharingan.

Alira se lanzó contra él con la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y electrificando la vara.

A pesar de la gran velocidad con la que la avatar le atacaba, Sasuke se pudo apartar gracias a su Sharingan.

Sabía que no podía atacar con la electricidad, así que usaría el fuego contra ella.

-Cacho combate- dijo Suigetsu pasándose la mano por la frente- Bestial.

Juugo asintió.

-Están empatados.

Sasuke lanzó las llamas del fénix, Alira apenas pudo esquivarlo y una de las llamaradas le paso rozándola quemándola ligeramente. Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

Alira lo miró arrodillada en el suelo y se lanzó contra los pies del Uchiha que no le dio tiempo a esquivar el rayo que la avatar condujo a través del metal para hacerle caer.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó Karin cuando vio a su jefe caer al suelo.

Alira se incorporó con gran velocidad y le puso la vara en el cuello.

-Muerto- susurró enviándole un pequeño calambre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y soltó un ligero gruñido.

-Perdió- suspiró Juugo echando a andar hacia ellos.

-Buen combate- Kakashi apareció entre ellos libro en mano. Alira hizo una mueca de disgusto y girando la vara sobre su mano la volvió a empequeñecer y se la enganchó en la espalda- Sasuke- kun me alegro de que estés aquí quería proponerte algo- El Uchiha le miró de reojo mientras se ponía en pie sacudiéndose la ropa y tocándose la herida del cuello- Nuestra misión se ha complicado más de lo debido, acabo de conseguir la información que necesitábamos y las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo nada fácil. Me gustaría contratar a Hebi- Sasuke se giró para mirar a su ex sensei sorprendido- Os pagaré, además allá donde vamos, hay cosas que podrían interesaros, jutsus secretos, armas raras- Suigetsu le miró con los ojos brillantes- que me dices Sasuke ¿aceptas?.

Sasuke miró a su equipo.

-¡Quiero esas armas!- exclamo Suigetsu.

-A mi no me parece buena idea- opinó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-A nadie le interesa tu opinión.

La kunoichi miró a su compañero echando chispas por los ojos.

-Necesitamos el dinero- respondió Juugo, mientras Suigetsu y Karin discutían.

Sasuke asintió y se giró hacia el ninja copia.

-Acepto.

-Estupendo. Vamos. Demi cura el brazo de Alira y el cuello de Sasuke, por favor.

La rubia asintió.

-Un segundo Sasuke, puedo tomarme confianzas ¿verdad?, Ahora somos compañeros- Demi rozó con la yema de los dedos la herida del cuello- Listo.

-Vaya, habilidad de curación- dijo Juugo.

Demi le sonrió.

-Es mi poder. ¡ALIRA ESPERA TU HERIDA!

-Jaque.

Sakura levantó la vista del tablero para fulminar a Sith con la mirada por estarla ganando sin esfuerzo.

-Vas a perder Sakura.

-Ya lo sé Naruto.

Sai sonrió mientras seguía haciendo un dibujo de la escena en la que Sith y Sakura jugaban al ajedrez y Naruto estaba sentado apoyando la espalda en el avatar observando la partida.

Levantaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Alira con el brazo quemado y una Demi persiguiéndola para que se dejase curar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sith preocupado.

-Nada- contestó Demi- Toma Sai tus cosas- El ninja sonrió a la rubia- Alira espera.

-Chicos tengo que daros una noticia- El grupo, menos las dos avatares, se giraron a mirar a Kakashi parado en la puerta- He obtenido lo que necesitábamos y las cosas no son como pensábamos, necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Pedimos refuerzos?- preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-He contratado a un equipo increíblemente bueno.

-¿Son de confianza?- preguntó Sai levantando la vista del dibujo.

-Yo creo que si- contestó el ninja copia haciéndose un lado y dejando paso a Hebi para que entraran en la casa.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto incorporándose de golpe.

Sakura dejó caer el peón que sostenía contra el tablero y Sai sonrió.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Sith poniéndose de pie.

Kakashi asintió.


	4. Cinco cuevas

**Aquí estoy de nuevooooo, este capitulo me hace gracia, aunque no se porque. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leerlo**

_**Dulce-chan:**_ **Gracias por tus reviews. Las escenas de Sakura y Sith irán entrando poco a poco, espero que te guste las de este capitulo jijiji. Y hasta aquí puedo leer**

Capitulo 4: Cinco Cuevas.

-Venga, no perdamos más tiempo, en marcha- ordenó Kakashi.

Sith se puso en pie cogiendo su bolsa y salió de la casa empujando a Sasuke por el camino.

-Esto no va a acabar bien- susurró Sai saliendo tras el avatar- Me alegro de verte Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

-Alira, por favor ¿te importaría?- la morena se levantó cogiendo sus cosas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo haremos entrar en razón- prometió Demi.

-Ya advertí que no sería buena idea- suspiró Karin.

Avanzaban tranquilamente guiados por el olfato de Pakkun.

-Juntos de nuevo- dijo Naruto poniéndose a la altura de Sasuke sonriéndole felizmente- No sabes cuanto me alegro.

-Mhp- contestó el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué has aceptado la oferta de Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura dándoles alcance.

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo concreto?- Sasuke la miró sonriendo ligeramente.

-Podrías tenerlo para largarte- soltó Sith al adelantarlos.

Sasuke miró despectivamente la espalda del avatar.

-A ti no te importa, vuélvete a tu mundo.

Sith se volvió para encararlo y Sasuke se paró a escasos centímetros de el.

-¡Ey!- exclamó Naruto parándose también- Venga chicos.

Sakura tiró del brazo de Sith para hacerlo andar de nuevo y que dejaran de lanzarse mensajes de deseo que te mueras.

-Sith, no tenemos tiempo para dedicarnos a hacer el tonto- susurró Alira al pasar por su lado- ya jugaréis luego.

El castaño gruñó y se dio media vuelta siguiendo a su amiga. Sakura miró durante un instante al Uchiha y después fue tras los dos avatares.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto.

-No se- contestó este a la pregunta no formulada de su amigo- Sakura no se separa de él.

-Esto huele a ... –Sai sacó de su mochila un libro titulado "Aventuras fogosas de ayer y hoy" – Idilio romántico- pasional, que viene dado porque Sith es completamente diferente al que ha sido el amor de Sakura...

-Sai ¿que te tengo dicho de los libros de Ero-senin?- Naruto le arrebató el libro a su compañero – No te hacen bien.

-¿Me lo puedo leer yo?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Naruto le lanzó el libro al espadachín que lo recogió todo feliz.

-Pervertido- susurró Karin.

Kakashi hizo una seña para que parasen.

-Hay una montaña ahí delante, tiene 5 entradas de cueva artificiales guardadas por unos cuantos ninjas.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Juugo.

-Sai encárgate de los guardias- le pintor asintió, dibujó un pájaro y montándose en él de un salto desapareció en el aire- Nos tenemos que dividir en cinco grupos de dos, solo en una de las cuevas esta lo que buscamos, las otras serán trampas. Sith y Sakura, Demi y Naruto, Karin y Suigetsu, Sasuke y Alira, Juugo conmigo, que de cada grupo uno lleve la radio- Kakashi tendió las 5 radios para que se las pusieran- El primer grupo que encuentre lo que buscamos que avise. Alira, cuidado ahí dentro, no me gustaría morir sepultado por la montaña- la morena asintió colocándose la radio. Un ratoncito de tinta paso por entre las piernas de Kakashi y se puso a roer una ramita- Sai ya ha despejado la entrada, adelante. Tened cuidado.

El grupo se puso en pie y echaron a andar hacia la montaña.

-¡Uf!, menos mal que hay antorchas si no todo esto estaría muy oscuro- dijo Demi mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila Demi, aquí estoy yo para...- ¡CLAC! Naruto paro para mirar alrededor- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Demi se giró para mirar hacia atrás.

-No me esta gustando esto nada... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-CORRE -Naruto agarró la mano de Demi y echó a correr hacia delante mientras una enorme roca les perseguía.

De un salto se metieron en un recoveco de la pared y la roca pasó de largo.

-Creo que nos toco la cueva mala- sollozó Demi abrazándose a la espalda del ninja rubio.

-A mi me tenía que haber tocado con Sasuke y no contigo- protestó Karin.

-Callate ya pesada, acabamos de entrar y ya has dicho lo mismo 7 veces, como vuelvas a repetirlo te comes las antorchas- contestó Suigetsu harto del comportamiento de su compañera.

-Oye, esto esta muy silencioso y no parece que haya nada.

-shhhh ¿oyes eso?, agua.

Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con un pequeño lago y una mini cascada cayendo de las paredes

-Tenemos que cruzarlo- Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza- a nado me da a mi.

-¿Bromeas?, me mojare y no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Entonces seré yo el que sufra, me tendré que arrancar los ojos.

Karin bufó mientras se metía despacio en el agua helada.

-Yo ni siquiera quería hacer este trabajo.

-Sith que ocurre no dejas de chascar la lengua.

Sith miró a Sakura de reojo.

-No me hace gracia que ese bastardo ex compañero vuestro le haya tocado con Alira- contestó enfurruñado.

-Dudo que la pase algo, sinceramente- contestó Sakura sonriéndole para animarle.

Sith se paró para mirarla.

-Eres muy guapa ¿lo sabías?- Sakura se sonrojó- Me encanta tu pelo.

Sith extendió el brazo y acaricio el pelo y la cara de la kunoichi, quien cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en la mano del chico disfrutando del calor que desprendía.

Sith se acercó a ella sin poder ver otra cosa que los rojos labios de su compañera.

Sakura esperó nerviosa el beso. Como no llegaba abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero que miraba hacia el techo mientras apartaba la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-El techo... se... esta... ¡CAYENDO!.

Sakura se apartó de un salto.

-SITH.

El avatar miró fijamente las piedras caer encima de el, sin moverse ni un ápice un torrente de fuego salió de su cuerpo desintegrando la lava.

Sakura le miró sorprendida como justo después se giraba y la sonreía.

Sasuke y Alira caminaban uno al lado del otro en completo silencio sin tan siquiera mirarse.

Sasuke se aparto los mechones de la cara, que volvieron a su sitio, preguntándose como narices había acabado separado del resto de su equipo y en una cueva de olor nauseabundo acompañado de la morena, que parecía dispuesta a ignorar su presencia.

-Esto no puede estar vacío- comentó Alira en voz baja.

Sasuke miró hacia delante y paró el avance de su compañera con el brazo.

-Ahí delante hay gente- susurró.

Alira le miró de reojo. El Uchiha señalo hacia donde la cueva giraba hacia la izquierda, la morena asintió y se agacharon al lado de la pared.

-Son seis, parecen ninjas.

-Los dos del fondo son avatares.

-No puedes ponerte a lanzar rayos aquí dentro, nos tiraras la montaña encima.

-Son de nivel bajo, no necesitaremos mucha fuerza.

Sasuke asintió y activo el Sharingan mientras Alira sacaba la vara y la agrandaba.

El último enemigo cayó a los pies del ninja copia inconsciente.

-Esto ya esta- Juugo asintió.

-Ahí delante hay luz artificial.

Kakashi miró hacia delante.

-Puede ser lo que buscamos, rápido.

Juugo salió corriendo detrás de Kakashi.

Dos ninjas se lanzaron contra ellos, Kakashi los esquivó y dejó a Juugo encargarse de ellos.

-Aquí esta- susurró triunfante alzando el pergamino.

Juugo avanzó hasta él pasando por encima de los dos enemigos inconscientes.

-Avisare al resto.

La pared de pinchos reventó al contacto con el Rasengan de Naruto.

-Por Dios, ni un minuto de paz.

-Naruto...

El ninja miró a la rubia colgada de su brazo.

-Kakashi ha encontrado el pergamino.

-Por fin, demos media vuelta.

Demi asintió pero no se soltó por si las paredes decían volver a intentar matarlos.

-Deja de tiritar, que me pones nervioso- Suigetsu se giró hacia su compañera.

-Tengo frío- se quejó Karin.

-Estamos en pleno verano, ¡es imposible!.

-Espera... –Karin se llevo la mano a la oreja- Lo han encontrado.

-Ale media vuelta.

-¿Otra vez el lago?

-¿Vas cómoda Sakura?

Sakura asintió abraza al cuello del avatar. Sith la llevaba a caballito mientras caminaba pesadamente sobre un río de lava.

-Un poco de calor pero digo yo que es normal.

-No me esperaba que tuvieran un río de lava, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, mientras uno de los dos pueda caminar por ella como si fuera arena... .

Sith sonrió y Sakura enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Espera Sith, tenemos que volver, ya han encontrado el pergamino.

Sith suspiró y dió media vuelta.

Sasuke golpeó el estomago de un enemigo gigante con la empuñadura de la espada, tumbándolo en un golpe.

-Aquí no hay mas que guardias.

Alira se apartó de la trayectoria del kunai que le lanzaron y golpeo a su rival en la cabeza con la vara electrocutándolo.

Sasuke se giró arrugando la nariz. El olor a carne y pelo quemado inundaba el estrecho pasillo.

Alira se sacudió la ropa sonriendo ligeramente mientras El Uchiha haciendo una mueca se volvia para seguir avanzando

-Espera- Alira le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás con brusquedad- ya está, tenemos que volver.

Sai aterrizó al lado de Kakshi haciendo desparecer el pájaro.

-Vaya, si que vinieron refuerzos- Kakashi miró a su alrededor los ninjas tirados en el suelo- Buen trabajo.

Sai sonrió.

-¿Y el resto?.

-Si están bien no tardaran.

En ese momento salieron todos los demás prácticamente a la vez.

Kakashi les mostró el pergamino.

-¿Estais bien?- preguntó Juugo.

Karin asintió echando a correr hacia su mochila para cambiarse la ropa empapada, Suigetsu la miró haciendo un gesto como de querer ahorcarla.

Demi suspiró sin separarse todavía de Naruto.

-Que mal lo he pasado.

-Sakura¿qué haces en la espalda de Sith?.

Sakura bajó de un salto sonrojada.

-Lava- contestó Sith estirándose.

Sasuke soltó un bufido guardando su katana.

-¿A cuantos os habéis cargado?- preguntó Suigetsu mirando a las ropas de ambos morenos manchadas por salpicaduras de sangre.

-Perdí la cuenta tras los 10 minutos- contestó Alira secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Marchémonos de aquí, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos acamparemos para descansar- Kakashi se guardó el pergamino y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

Tras viajar una hora o dos instalaron el campamento en el linde de una pequeña arboleda.

-¡Ramen!- exclamó Naruto mientras devoraba sus fideos instantáneos.

-No me gusta el ramen esta asqueroso- susurró Karin mirando su cuenco con cara de asco.

-¡COMO!- exclamó Naruto agitando sus palillos- El Ramen es la gloria, es increíble, la mejor comida...

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura- para nos estas salpicando..

Alira paro los palillos de Naruto con una mano. El rubio se la quedó mirando extrañado, la chica sonrió y estirando el otro brazo rozó la pierna del ninja soltándole un pequeño calambre.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás echando humillo.

-¡oh! ¡Naruto!- exclamó Demi mientras gateaba hasta él y le imponía las manos sobre el pecho para curarle mientras el resto reía.

Sasuke, Sith y Kakashi estaban apartados mirando el pergamino.

-No entiendo lo que dice- protestó Sith.

-Que sorpresa- contestó Sasuke con una mueca de burla mientras el avatar le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es un idioma muy antiguo, pero este símbolo...- Kakashi señaló el final del pergamino- ¿Te suena Sith?.

El chico se inclinó para mirarlo mejor y frunció el ceño.

-Es el emblema del Parlamento, lo llevan los miembros del ejercito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el ejercito usando este símbolo?

-200, 300 años, que se yo, por ahí.

Kakashi suspiró. Sasuke miró el emblema que colgaba del cuello del avatar.

-¿Vosotros sois de la división real?- preguntó.

Sith asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi recogió le pergamino y se lo guardó.

-Vamos con el resto- ordenó en un suspiro.


	5. Omegas

**Holaaaaaa, de nuevo estoy aquiii. Este capitulo me gusta muchísimo, espero que a vosotros también.**

**_Dulce-chan_: jajajaja casi casi, el beso, casiiiiii. Gracias por tu fiel lectura.**

Capitulo 5: Omegas.

-Alira ven aquí.

Una pequeña niña morena de unos 4 años apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Su madre, una preciosa mujer de pelo negro, la cogió en brazos y la cubrió de besos.

¿Y tu hermana?

-¡Aya!- gritó la niña.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una chiquilla de 9 años asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Qué vais a querer de cena?- preguntó la madre bajando a su hija pequeña que pataleaba para poder irse con su hermana mayor.

-No se, ¿Y papa?

-Aún no ha vuelto cielo, pero ve poniendo la mesa.

Aya se dio la vuelta seguida de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Te ayudo, Ayame?- Aya se giró y sentó a su hermana en una silla.

-No hace falta Ali, ya lo hago yo.

La dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se marchó a rebuscar entre los cajones del comedor.

Alira se quedó balanceando sus pequeñas piernas en la silla hasta que una fuerte explosión y un grito lejano sobresaltó a las tres.

Ayame se giró bruscamente con el mantel en las manos.

-¡Ayame! ¡Alira!- gritó la madre saliendo corriendo de la cocina- ¡Venid aquí!

Rápidamente cogió a su hija pequeña y agarró a la mayor de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre mami?

-shhh, calla Alira, no pasa nada hija- Las llevó al piso de arriba y las metió en una de las habitaciones- Quedaros aquí y no hagáis ruido ¿entendido?

Abrazándolas salió corriendo de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando Aya?- preguntó Alira mirándola con miedo.

Su hermana se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando que se callase y se acercó a la ventana. Alira la siguió.

Fuego y muertos fue lo único que vieron.

-El ejército- susurró Ayame mirando espantada, como varías figuras vestidas con un uniforme gris y con el emblema del Parlamento avanzaban destruyendo, con absoluta pasividad, la pequeña aldea, mientras los pocos habitantes, que lograban huir, corrían en todas las direcciones.

-Hermanita ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Alira llorando.

-¿Dónde esta?- Uno de los soldados que destacaba más que el resto avanzo un par de pasos hasta plantarse delante del padre de las dos niñas que intentaba cortarles el paso.

-Marchaos, os equivocáis, aquí no hay nada de lo que buscáis.

-Mentiroso- con un rápido movimiento pasó la mano por delante del hombre y lo decapitó- No lo entiendes, es por el bien de nuestro mundo.

-¡PAPI!-gritó Alira.

Por suerte su grito fue ahogado por el chillido de terror que soltó su madre cuando la cabeza de su amado marido rodaba hasta sus pies.

-Dinos donde está.

La mujer calló de rodillas llorando levantando las manos a modo de súplica.

-Por favor, os lo ruego, no tiene más que nueve años, solo es una niña, no hace mal a nadie, por favor.

El general negó con la cabeza y la atravesó el pecho con la mano matándola en el acto.

-Es un peligro. ¡Buscad por todos lados, encontradla!- ordenó apartando el cadáver de la mujer con el pie.

Ayame se apartó de la ventana pálida como un fantasma.

-Ali, Ali, escúchame- dijo agarrando a su hermana por los hombros y zarandeándola para que dejara de llorar y la mirase- Ali, pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí hasta mañana ¿me oyes?- la pequeña asintió- prométemelo.

-Lo prometo- susurró.

Ayame abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su pequeño rostro.

-Te quiero hermanita, nunca lo olvides.

La besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-¡Seguid buscando! Esta aquí lo noto.

-¡Mi general!- gritó uno de los soldados señalando hacia delante donde Ayame se había plantado desafiante.

-Vaya, vaya, es ella, ¡cogedla!- Aya no se resistió cuando dos soldados la agarraron y la arrastraron hasta su general- sujetadla fuerte.

La niña miró espantada como otro de los soldados se acercaba a ella con un hierro al rojo vivo rematado en un extraño símbolo, una especie de herradura con los extremos doblados hacia fuera. Intentó revolverse sin éxito.

Arriba en la oscura habitación la pequeñina de 4 años se hacía un ovillo llorando y tapándose las orejas con las manos mientras el grito de dolor de su hermana mayor desgarraba el aire.

Alira se incorporó de golpe sudando. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, Suigetsu hasta se reía por lo bajito en sueños.

Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara y se frotó los ojos en un intento de alejar las imágenes de su mente. Se levantó tambaleante y se alejó del campamento.

Sasuke la miró marcharse por encima del hombro. Le había tocado hacer la guardia a él y había visto a la morena revolverse y murmurar en sueños palabras inteligibles.

Alira camino hasta la parte más ancha del río, no muy lejos del campamento. Alzó la vista mirando el cielo. Era una noche despejada y calurosa, salpicada de estrellas, como aquella noche.

La morena suspiró mientras dejaba fluir libremente la electricidad por su cuerpo. No había vuelto a ver a su hermana desde entonces y era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que volvía a soñar con lo que ocurrió

Cerró los puños con rabia,los árboles se agitaban como si hubiese un fuerte viento. El agua del río protestaba violentamente por la cantidad de electricidad que inundaba el ambiente.

Liberó toda la energía que había acumulado y parte de su rabia lanzando un rayo con forma de un gigantesco dragón.

Sasuke se volvió sobresaltado por el destello y se quedó mirando el impresionante dragón eléctrico surcando el cielo. Frunciendo el ceño lo observó caer en picado entre los arboles

Alira dirigió el dragón contra el río, donde cayó levantando el agua y acabando con la poca vida que había en el lecho fluvial.

Exhausta, se dejo caer al suelo y volvió a mirar al cielo sin importarle que el agua del río, que volvía a su sitio en forma de lluvia, la empapase entera.

-Debemos buscar a alguien que sepa leer este idioma tan antiguo- explicó Kakashi mientras corrían.

-No será fácil- contestó Sith mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga morena.

Había notado al levantarse que algo la pasaba. La había visto sentada, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia la nada con expresión ausente y completamente empapada.

-Lo se- suspiró Kakashi.

Un grito de Karin les hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Juugo preocupado.

Karin dirigió una mirada espantada a su jefe. Sasuke no necesitó preguntar para saber que pasaba.

-Itachi- susurró adelantándose.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto- ¡Vamos!

El grupo siguió al Uchiha.

Sasuke aterrizó en un valle delante de dos figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas que se encontraban sentadas en una roca.

-Itachi...

La figura más pequeña levantó la vista y se desprendió del sombrero que cubría su rostro.

-Sasuke.

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo Kakashi apareciendo al lado de su ex alumno.

-Kakashi.

-Que de gente- la otra figura se puso en pie apoyándose en la enorme espada que portaba siempre.

-Hoshigaki Kisame- susurró Suigetsu sonriendo- que casualidad

-¿quiénes son esos?- preguntó Demi.

-Gente mala- contestó Naruto apretando los puños- muy mala.

-Esos ojos... –susurró Alira ladeando la cabeza.

-Es el hermano de Sasuke- contestó Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada activando el Sharingan.

-Creo que quiere pelea Itachi- rió el ninja azul divertido

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- susurró Kakashi destapando su ojo oculto.

-Espera ninja copión esto es un asunto familiar Uchiha- Kisame se echó a Samehada al hombro- no permitiré que intervengas.

Suigetsu desenvaino su enorme espada sonriendo feliz.

-Tu eres mío- susurró.

Kisame se echó a reír.

-Yo no entiendo nada, pero parece que va a ver pelea de la buena- dijo Demi apartándose un poco y escondiéndose tras la espalda de Naruto- yo me aparto antes de recibir.

Sasuke se preparó para saltar hacia su hermano cuando una especie de hombre lagarto apareció corriendo y pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Kisame bajando la espada.

-Ayudadme por favor, buenos hombres, por favor- suplicó el extraño ser corriendo hacia el grupo.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho más porque apareció un bloque de hielo que le atrapó los pies y le hizo caer.

-¿Hielo?- susurró Sith mirando hacía el lugar por donde había aparecido el hombre y por donde, inmediatamente después, apareció un chico de pelo grisáceo que caía delicadamente sobre sus ojos grises, iba vestido con una especie de capa que le envolvía el cuerpo.

-Que guapo- susurró Karin.

-Vaya, eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, te has ido a refugiar en medio de un montón de "raritos"- soltó el chico con voz burlona plantándose delante del hombre lagarto que le miraba temblando.

-¿A quién llama "rarito"?- preguntó Kisame mirando al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido.

-A ti sin ir mas lejos, eres azul, colega.

Kisame gruño empuñando de nuevo la espada.

-Y eso te molesta.

El peliblando sonrío con desprecio.

-¿Eres alguna especie de pez con mutación?

Kisame bufó molesto, iba a descuartizar a ese chulo.

-Saito- Una voz suave y femenina paró el principio de la pelea. El chico miró por encima del hombro a una figura vestida con la misma capa que él pero con una enorme capucha cubriéndole el rostro, que se ponía a su lado- No quiero peleas.

-Como digas Aya.

El hombre lagarto pegó un grito de terror y miró con absoluto pavor a la nueva encapuchada.

-No puede ser- susurró Kakashi mientras daba un par de pasos y se ponía en primera fila- ¿Ayame Sohma?

Demi pegó un grito de sorpresa y miró a su compañera morena que se había quedado blanca como el papel.

-Profesor- la figura se quitó la capucha mostrando una marca en forma de herradura con los extremos hacia fuera en el antebrazo izquierdo- Me alegro de verte.

-Te lo repetí mil veces por aquél entonces y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me llames así, se me hace raro- Kakashi se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó confuso- Has crecido mucho- observó fijamente a la hermosa joven de unos 20 años que sonreia con elegancia- Me alegro de verte viva.

La muchacha asintió acentuando más su sonrisa.

-Un momento- susurró Naruto- has dicho... ¿Sohma?

Kakashi asintió

El grupo entero se giró para mirar a Alira que parecía incapaz de sostenerse por si misma.

-Lo sabía- susurró Kakashi- Alira es tu hermana pequeña ¿verdad Ayame?

Aya asintió.

-¿Ella es la niña que dejaste allí cuando te entregaste al ejército?- preguntó Saito pasando la mirada de una a otra- os parecéis un montón.

-Estas... viva... –tartamudeo Alira tragando saliva- Pero... ¿porque no...? nunca..

-No tuve otra opción, no podía volver y poner tu vida de nuevo en peligro, así has crecido bien, a salvo. Nunca han dejado de perseguirme- contestó Ayame mirándola con tristeza.

Alira dio un par de pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y desapareció a gran velocidad.

-Es rápida- susurró Saito- Pero... después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ayame suspiró.

-Es normal, han pasado muchos años, se estará preguntando porque que en todo este tiempo no la he buscado. Coge al prisionero.

Saito sonrió y agarró al hombre lagarto por una pierna.

-Bueno nos vamos, un placer- miró a Kisame sonriendo- raritos.

Kisame gruño enseñando los dientes.

-Espera, Ayame, que vais a hacer con ese hombre.

-Lo siento, profesor, pero es un avatar esta fuera de tu jurisdicción- Se echó de nuevo la capucha y se puso a caminar despacio detrás de su compañero.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Karin una vez los dos encapuchadoshabían desaparecido de la vista con su prisionero.

Kakashi suspiró tapándose el Sharingan.

-Era la hermana de Alira, yo solo soy familia de acogida- respondió Sith con la vista fija aún en el horizonte- Es una omega.

-¿Omegas?

-El nivel más alto de los avatares.

-Creía que era el 5-dijo Sakura.

-Legalmente, sí. Los Omegas son especiales, hay muy pocos, sus poderes son impresionantes, inimaginables. Durante siglos el ejército experimentó con los niños omega, con el fin de conseguir hacer un ejercito superior, muchos de ellos, la mayoría, morían así de paso eliminaban a aquellos que podían resultar un peligro. Fue por esa razón por la que el ejército mató a los padres de Alira y destruyó parte del pueblo, iban en busca de su hermana. Ali se salvó, porque cuando solo quedaban ellas dos, Ayame se entregó en un intento de salvarla.

-Y la marcaron con el símbolo omega en el antebrazo, a hierro y fuego para que nunca se borrara- Continuó Kakashi.

-¿Y tu de que la conoces?- preguntó Demi.

-¿Os acordáis que os dije que pase 3 meses en el mundo avatar enseñando Taijutsu?, Ayame fue mi alumna, los tres meses los pasé con ella. La conocí poco después de que escapara y destruyera la base de experimentación del ejército, me contó su historia, pero nunca me dijo lo de su hermana.

-El mundo es un pañuelo- susurró Suigetsu.

-Sasuke, se que te encantaría pelear contra tu hermano, pero te pido por favor que lo pospongas, debemos de encontrar a Alira, si continua con ese ritmo se alejara demasiado y no la daremos alcance.

Sasuke miró Kakashi de reojo y luego a su hermano mayor, soltando un sonoro suspiro guardó la katana y desactivó el Sharingan.

-Vamos.

Con un rápido salto, el grupo desapareció dejando a los Akatsuki.

-Estos avatares están pirados- dijo Kisame- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-El líder nos llama, vamos- contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero.

Encontraron a Alira, ya de noche, sentada en una roca mirando las estrellas sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Debería llevarle la cena- susurró Sakura cogiendo un plato y poniéndose de pie.

-Déjala sola Sakura- ordenó Kakashi.

-Si ni se ha acercado a nosotros cuando hemos llegado, es que no quiere compañía- contestó Juugo.

Sakura volvió a sentarse mirando a la morena apenada mientras Sith le agarraba la mano para confortarla.

Una vez que todos habían sido vencidos por el sueño, Sasuke tomó el plato que Sakura había servido para la avatar y se acercó a ella.

Dejó el plato delante de la muchacha.

-Come- dijo secamente- te necesitamos con fuerzas.

Alira echó una fugaz mirada al plato y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

-No tengo hambre- contestó.

-No podemos permitirnos debilidades.

Alira lo miró fríamente.

-Sin comer, sin dormir, sigo siendo mas fuerte que tú.

Sasuke gruñó y se dio media vuelta.

-Haz la primera guardia- ordenó tajante.

Alira le observó de reojo tumbarse al lado de su compañero espadachín. La chica esperó a que el líder de Hebi de durmiera, para picotear del plato que le había dejado al lado.


	6. Unión

**Aquí de nuevooo, espero que os guste y gracias por leer**

**_Dulce-chan_: gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho**

Capitulo 6: Unión.

-¿QUIERES PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ TRAVESTIDO DE MIERDA?

-No, uhm, me aburro- contestó Deidara ignorando el grito de su compañero inmortal y tamborileando los dedos en la mesa con mas fuerza- ¿Por qué nos has reunido el líder?, ¿y por qué narices se retrasa? si convocas una reunión y en persona, lo normal es ser puntual, que hemos venido desde muy lejos.

-Tu eras el único que ya estaba aquí- contestó Sasori mientras contemplaba hastiado su marioneta Hiruko.

-Pues eso, esto tiene escaleras ¿sabes?

-Eres un maldito vago de las narices, encima de que siempre vas volando en tus pájaros asqueros- respondió Hidan.

-No te metas con mis medios de transporte, son obras de arte útiles.

-Eso no es arte, el arte perdura, no explota después de cada viaje- susurró el marionetista.

-El arte es efímero, um.

-No tienes ni idea de arte, niñato.

-¡Soy un artista!

-El arte es Jashin, yo soy arte.

-¡No te burles del arte!

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-¡QUEREIS CALLAROS, ME HE PERDIDO!- bramó Kakuzu con un fajo de billetes en la mano y otro en la mesa- Tendré que volver a empezar.

-Maldito líder, como se atreve a hacernos esperar de esta manera, es un hijo de...

-Gracias Hidan yo también te tengo en alta estima- Pein apareció cortando al inmortal y seguido por su compañera.

-¿Por qué no has reunido Pein?- Preguntó Itachi abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que sentó en la silla.

El líder de Akatsuki se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa junto con Konan.

-Os he reunido para deciros que nos han contratado para un trabajo.

-¿Y quienes van a ir?

-Todos, nos han contratado a todos, por una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

-¿Dinero?- Kakuzu dejó de contar y levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes.

-¿A todos?- preguntó Deidara confundido.

-A todos.

-Es un viejo amigo de Pein y mio, un avatar, hay algo que quiere aquí y considera que necesitará ayuda para conseguir lo que busca- explicó Konan.

-¿Avatares? ¿Los han multiplicado últimamente o que?- gruñó Kisame.

-Nos hemos chocado con algunos- Contestó Itachi a la mirada interrogante de su líder.

-Se acercan dos figuras negras- Susurró Zetsu.

-Deben de ser los que Akito dijo que llegarían antes- dijo Konan ajustándose la flor de papel.

-Llevan una especie de hombre lagarto, parece inconsciente pero vivo.

-¿Hombre lagarto? No serán... .

-Vaya guarida mas fea- protestó Saito tirando al prisionero al suelo nada más entrar.

-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Kisame.

-Imagino que son con los que os chocasteis- dijo Sasori apoyándose en la mesa.

-Bienvenidos, sentaos por favor- invitó Pein.

-Que casualidad tan maja si esta el pez azul- Saito se desprendió de la capa y se dejo caer en la primera silla que pillo dejando una carpeta encima de la mesa que Konan cogió y se la tendió a su compañero.

-¿A dicho pez... azul?- preguntó Deidara divertido.

-Vaya que rubia tan guapa.

-SOY UN HOMBRE.

-¿Un hombre... travestido?- Saito sonrió con superioridad mientras Tobi sujetaba a Deidara y Hidan se reía golpeando la mesa.

-Saito deja de incordiar- Ayame se desprendió también de su capa y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

-Saito...poder hielo, nivel 5... no esta mal- susurró Pein- Ayame Sohma, poder: ¿oscuridad?, nivel: ¿omega?-Aya asintió sin levantar la vista.

-¡Omega!, hace siglos que no me encuentro con un omega- Kakuzu miró al techo con nostalgia- ¡oh! que recuerdos.

-¿Lo de siglos es literal?, seguro que asististe al origen de los avatares y al final de los dinosaurios- rió Hidan esquivando el golpe de su compañero.

-Pero si eres una omega, deberías de tener...-Saito cortó a Sasori levantando el brazo izquierdo de su compañera y dejando ver la marca de su antebrazo- Ya veo.

El avatar sonrió soltando el brazo y recibiendo una furibunda mirada de la morena.

-Se acerca más figuras- anunció Zetsu.

-Ya era hora, que lentos son- protestó Saito.

Pein abrió la entrada dejando pasar al grupo de encapuchados negros que entraron en la guarida desprendiéndose de las capas.

-Akito- Konan se levantó de la silla para recibir con un fuerte abrazo a un hombre de aspecto frágil y mirada profunda.

-Konan, mi querida, flor. Pein mi viejo amigo- Pein sonrió mientras su viejo amigo le palmeaba la espalda- y estos deben de ser los Akatuski, encantado de conoceros me llamo Akito.

-¡Saitoooo!- gritó una mujer rubia platino de cuerpo exuberante que apareció de pronto abrazándose al cuello del avatar del hielo- Cuanto tiempo sin estar juntos te he echado de menos.

Saito sonrió apoyando la cabeza en los grandes pechos de la rubia.

-Os presento a mi equipo, White- Akito señalo a la rubia abrazada a Saito- Ryu- un chico bajito y delgado de ojos vivaces apareció chocando la mano de Saito- Ruberts- otra rubia de aspecto alegre se sentó en una de las sillas vacías sonriéndoles a todos- Gugernautt- Akito señalo a un hombre gigantesco- y Kaya- una chica pelirroja y tremendamente bajita.

-Bien, hola a todos, Akito, creo que hay asuntos que tratar antes que nada, en privado- dijo Pein echando a andar a una habitación a aparte seguido por Konan.

-Portaos bien- advirtió Akito a su equipo siguiendo también al líder de Akatsuki.

-Bueno... Hola a todos- saludó Ruberts sonriente.

-Que cantidad de chicos guapos- dijo White sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí, gran variedad, tenemos un pez de colores, un mariquita que se traviste y una piruleta- contestó Saito.

-Empiezas a hartarme- gruño Kisame.

-¡Eso! Y no soy ningún travesti, um- contestó Deidara.

-¡es un hombre!- exclamó Saito haciéndose el sorprendido- ¿Tu te habías dado cuenta Aya?.

Ayame suspiró levantando la vista por fin.

-Saito deja de picar a la gente, luego te quejas cuando te atacan.

-¿Tobi es una piruleta buena sempai?- preguntó el enmascarado tirando de la manga de la capa del artista rubio.

-Callate Tobi- ordenó Sasori.

-Interesante habilidades- susurró Kaya echando un ojo a los papeles que su jefe les había dejado.

-Lo mio es arte- contestó Deidara orgulloso.

-La concepción del arte es tan voluble como la concepción del poder. La gente dirá que poderoso es aquel que es prácticamente invencible, para mi poderoso es aquel que es capaz de actuar sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones- contestó Ayame.

Todos la miraron fijamente mientras se hacía el silencio.

-¿Por qué nunca la entiendo cuando habla?- preguntó Ryu.

-Porque no tienes muchas luces- Contestó Akito apareciendo de nuevo.

-Bien os explicaré de que va todo esto- Pein tomó asiento entre sus dos viejos amigos- Akito esta buscando esto – Pein lanzó sobre la mesa la foto de una pequeña bola rosa.

-¿Una canica?- preguntó Deidara mirando la foto ladeando la cabeza.

-No- contestó Akito sonriendo- una píldora, el resultado de los experimentos que el gobierno hacia con la gente y los niños omega- Echó un vistazo a la morena que miraba hacia la pared sin prestar atención- Esta pequeña píldora otorga un poder inimaginable, no sabemos su paradero, pero lo averiguaremos y se lo arrebataremos al gobierno.

-¿Y que pintamos nosotros?- preguntó Hidan.

-Al parecer algún que otro señor feudal de este lado del océano esta implicado en el asunto y también algunos ninjas bastantes conocidos- explicó Pein- Ya no es el hecho de que nos hayan contratado, si no por intereses propio no podemos permitir que esa pequeña arma caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos.

-Si lo que notificaron Ayame y Saito es cierto y el Rey ha enviado a sus perros guardianes significa que por fin ha dejado de mirarse el trasero y ha empezado a sospechar sobre los tejemanejes del Parlamento.

-Kaya tiene razón- dijo Akito.

-Kaya siempre tiene razón- contestó Ruberts.

-Lo malo es que Konoha apoya a este grupo de la división real y por lo que Zetsu nos ha dicho el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha también- Añadió Pein.

-Si pero no tienen ni la menor idea de a lo que se enfrentan- contestó Akito- esa es nuestra ventaja. Tenemos más información, más medios y conocemos todos los entresijos de los laboratorios del gobierno gracias a la experiencia de uno de nuestros miembros- señalo vagamente a la omega que ahora miraba a su jefe fijamente.

-Tanto unos como otros han comenzado a moverse ya, asique nosotros haremos lo propio. Al borde de un acantilado hay una especie de castillo, una de sus torres, creemos que es un laboratorio.

-Ryu, Zetsu, necesitamos que os coléis en ese sitio, investigad, averiguad sus defensas, sus puntos débiles, cuantos viven allí y cuando se levantan, comen, duermen y tienen momentos de intimidad con sus parejas, absolutamente todo, enviad un informe con la información.

Ryu asintió aceptando la orden de su jefe.

-Esto- Pein sacó un frasco de su capa y lo hizo rodar por la mesa- Uno de los ninjas interceptados cerca del castillo lo llevaba encima, es una especie de veneno con el que untan sus armas.

-Kaya analízalo, encuentra un antídoto y duplica su poder.

La pelirroja asintió atrapando el bote.

-Sasori ayúdala, tus conocimientos sobre veneno nos servirán de gran ayuda.

-Necesitaremos armamento y cosas de esas, Kakuzu encárgate de ello, White te ayudara, según Akito, es capaz de hacernos conseguir las cosas gratis- Akito asintió mientras la rubia sonreía con orgullo.

-No nos gastaremos ni un duro.

-Bien, eso me gusta- contestó Kakuzu.

-Esa cosa- Pein señalo al hombre lagarto inconsciente- hombre, iguana o lo que sea, tiene información muy valiosa, necesitamos que cante y nos cuente hasta como fue concebido, Hidan, encárgate de eso.

El inmortal sonrió sádicamente frotándose las manos.

-Ruberts, Gugernautt id con él- ordenó Akito.

-Por último, este castillo tiene a no mucha distancia, una gran fortaleza aliada, es una fortaleza del ejercito avatar, pero en el también hay ninjas de los señores feudales y algunos ambus de las aldeas implicadas en el asunto. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi, destruid este lugar, que no quede títere con cabeza, coged lo que creáis que nos pueda dar información y echadlo abajo- ordenó Pein.

-Bien, um. No quedará ni los cimientos- Contestó Deidara sonriente.

-Saito y Ayame os acompañaran de apoyo- dijo Akito.

-¡QUE! Me niego a trabajar con él- gritaron Deidara y Kisame a la vez señalando al avatar de hielo.

-Que bonito, que gran compenetración- contestó Saito sonriendo socarronamente.

-Vosotros obedeceréis lo que yo diga- respondió Pein mirándoles de forma asesina.

-Tobi obedece porque es un buen chico- dijo Tobi emocionado.

-Bueno, venga moveos.

Todos se pusieron en pie para comenzar a cumplir las ordenes dadas.

-Que bien me lo voy a pasar- canturreaba Hidan mientras Gugernautt levantaba al prisionero como si fuera un papel y se marchaban con él.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos? ¿ya? Que ilusión ¿puedo quedarme con una prenda de cada enemigo que venza?- preguntó Tobi dando saltos alrededor de su grupo.

-Si, Tobi- contestó Deidara.

-Atacaremos de noche- respondió Aya volviéndose a cubrir con la capa - Así tendremos ventaja.

-Como lo hacemos en modo silencioso o a lo bestia, yo digo a lo bestia- sugirió Kisame.

-Tu puedes pegarles con las aletas- Contestó Saito.

-SE ACABO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS- bramó el ninja azul echando a correr detrás de Saito Samehada en mano, mientras que el avatar huía de él haciéndole burla e intentando hacerle caer congelando el suelo.

-Va a ser un tedioso y largo viaje- susurró Itachi masajeándose la frente mirando como Kisame intentaba dar alcance al avatar y Deidara hacia lo mismo con Tobi despotricando contra él.


End file.
